Principal Maruov Poppins
|-|The Friendly Principal!!= The Friendly Principal!! |-|whom believes the winner dictates all= Whom believes the winner dictates all! Surely you're not just a weakling trying to matter? Well, if you're trying to become stronger then you're still going to get A for effort!!! Bonus points!! |-|A wild karakasa obake!!= A wild karakasa obake!! - Note that this is not Maruov nor is it any combat form. Though he can technically take its shape. Notice - Art belongs to a manga and I do not own this or aim to make any profit using said pics. Also Nejimaki Kagyuu is awesome. Please check it out if you like badassery mixed with horrifying expression with cuteness Summary Maruov is an eccentric principal notable for his Seaside Academy. It's known for changing anyone who enrolls into the school whether for better or for worse. But among that change, one thing is guaranteed. Anyone who leaves the academy is bound to become a great Hunter. Though their method is not to raise heroes, but rather to create the best of the best. In comparison to Beacon, this academy is quite matching in level of effectivity in training especially in such a young age. With such great results, the eccentric Principal leads on with his unnatural and abnormal way of teaching. This man believes in every single one of his student, as long as they win. Without a doubt, he is eccentric, possibly insane, but this man is scarily one of the most effective principals out there. And his level of experience is feared to be dangerous by many. Appearance This man is something akin to a hybrid of a Hippie and a Principal of an Academy. Maruov always dresses to impress and tries to be stylish as he can possibly be. Direct quotes said by him himself in the student orientation imply great value in first impressions and presentation. Though he believes himself to be handsome, it's a bit questionable on whether it's true or not. He claims having long flowing hair is a beauty standard for many males though it only serves to make him look strange in comparison to everyone else. Despite his appearance he's actually quite well built and has shown to be working hard to keep his form, going as far as to stave away food in order to keep his figure. At his youkai form, Maruov begins to display more monstrous traits. Though nothing exactly becomes extreme, the aura around him manifests into something greater. The aura could act as some sort of clothing if necessary and is physical to touch yet moves and flickers like flames. This has been compared to before to the essence of fear that youkais have. Personality Eccentric and effective are two words to describe this man. If there's anyone who can make an impact within the first meeting of anyone it would be Maruov himself. Two skilled Hunters seriously discussing an important topic and how to approach Maruo. How does the Principal react? He'll be eating between the two of them the entire time without them noticing and without him saying a word. A demon monster is about to crush a valiant man who won't give up as he protects children behind him? He'll beat up both the man and the monster. Claiming that the monster is absurdly weak and that the valiant man doesn't deserve to be considered for someone as weak as him and that he needs to become stronger. Read his own speech? He'll get bored by it and fall asleep midway, and even electrocute himself in order to awaken himself. To say the least, this man is a wee bit insane. Every action he makes and partakes makes one consider whether he is operating in the same style of system as regular humans. To the point that they consider that he needs medical attention to the mind. But he's effective. Despite his eccentric nature and closeness to insanity, Maruov is a very effective head minister. His grasp on the Seaside Azure Academy is firm around Teachers and the staff, but he grants freedom to many of the students. He himself considers his own way ruthless but also ingenious, which is quite a showcase of his own pride. By unleashing all these students in a dangerous environment, with approval from their own parents, they are able to become stronger and better experienced in the world. It doesn't matter what one's age is, Maruov believes that there's a shining star in every single age group. Of course, he can be quite ruthless to anyone he deems weak or not effective or interesting. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral/Lawful Good? - Though he does follow the law and rules, Maruov is a very complex individual. Whether he is doing everything for his personal interest could contend with the idea that he wish to ensure that students of his would be very prepared. He is willing to after all expose them to such a brutal way of teaching and school environment. Name: Maruov Poppins, Marv, Principal Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Male Age: 50+, self-proclaimed to be 20. Likely much older, possibly 100+ * Maruov himself announced the lie that he is 20 years old though no one believes that considering he looked over his 50s and he's been on the school as a Head Minister for 50 years. It's also shown that Urahara, Ozpin, Akane, and Yukari all know him well enough to classify him as an acquaintance. Though it is unclear to what extent. Classification: Fake Human, Youkai, Karakasa obake Date of Birth: ??? * Zodiac/Horoscope: ??? Birthplace: ??? Weight: ??? Height: ??? Likes: *Umbrella *Winners *Winning *Great students *Great characters Dislikes: *Losers *Those who lack character *Secretary Suzuki Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Light Grey Hobbies: *Dollmaking *Arts and Crafts *Observing *Shipping Values: Winning Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Seaside Azure Academy Previous Affiliation: Heroes Association Themes: Kefka's Theme - Remastered Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-B, up to High 7-A to High 6-C | At least 6-B, likely High 6-B or higher Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Kicked aside a delinquent who attacked him straight through numerous walls), Weapon Mastery (Formerly great with the sword. Applies to an umbrella he uses; a great shot with his projectile cannon. Can predict falling patterns and deflection shots), Enhanced Senses (Flawlessly detected someone invisible in his room. Could sense Alma just as she's about to knock into his room. Has Night Vision), Aura, Barrier Creation (Could create barriers out of aura to defend himself), Healing and Regeneration (Can reach up to Mid. Beheaded someone and himself separately and healed too fast for the damage to register), Precognition (A typical feat for many Hunters to predict monsters and enemies. The more hostile an enemy is the higher the level of precognition. Can even overcome speed gaps. His level is to the point that he can easily predict everything a person is about to do as long as he senses them), Martial Arts (Even when disarmed he was able to keep up with Qrow and even succeed on disarming him), Enhanced Charisma and Mind Manipulation (His persuasion can lull incredibly violent students to calm down), Presence Concealment (Could be eating in a room right in front of two skilled Hunters and his lackey without being noticed. Can literally disappear in battle as shown in his clash with Qrow), Pseudo-Flight (Can technically glide and propel himself around with his umbrella), Explosion Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Previous skills are available thanks to ordinances in his primary weapon and Dust), Limited Soul Manipulation (Soul Dust is used for any beginner to hunt down ghosts), Shapeshifting (Has the ability to turn into various forms), Statistics Amplification and/or Limited Reactive Evolution (Gets stronger the more impact he's had on people such as anger and awe. Gets stronger the more he lasts in combat. In truth this is based on his Semblance being used wisely), Sealing (Can seal certain enemies into an artifact or into an area by scaring them or hitting them). Resistance to Water-based attacks, Ice-based attacks, Electric Attacks, Wind Manipulation, Probability-based abilities, Precognition, Fear Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Soul based attacks, Spatial Manipulation, and Death Manipulation *'Second Key' **All abilities above but enhanced, True Flight (Can fly around with ease) Fear Inducement (His presence alone could send the unready shivering. Fear induced aura), Darkness Manipulation (Could influence the shadows and darkness around him), Soul Manipulation (Could damage the soul of the enemy themselves with regular attacks. Could take the souls of those he scared to death, or just scared), Durability Negation (Could scare someone so bad they would have a heart attack. Could scare someone so badly, their soul would either break or split from their body. Enough to work on Youmu in her transformed state). Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Could curse others and bring about diseases and negative feelings), Probability Manipulation (Could actively alter the luck of a target or a group of targets in an area. Makes others more prone to accident), Power Nullification (Could scare someone to the point of making them too afraid to use their abilities for a short time. Similar to a Silence effect in a video game), Emotion Manipulation (Could negatively affect others mood just by his presence alone. Whether by fear or feeling dread) Attack Potency: At least City level (Superior to his secretary who is superior to a teacher and Alma. In an off-screen fashion handled four intelligent Demon Class monsters at the same time. Was unfazed by Glynda's casual hold on him, which can hold down a Demon Class monster. Was unafraid of Ruby's eyes), up to Small Island level to Large Island level (Defeated Alma's serious form in a fight even though she was winning initially. She herself claimed that at some point he thought of her as a mere ant. Took out a Dragon Class level) | At least Country level (Could easily take down Berserk Youmu if not for her recovery), likely Large Country level or higher (Was said to back then clash well with Qrow at these states. Managed to just barely win against a vaguely leveled Overlord Class Monster. Was once considered one of the strongest youkais in the past) Speed: Supersonic casually (Can at least partly react to Alma's attacks and Ruby's speed bursts and running in the hallway. Though he gets tagged by many attacks), At least Massively Hypersonic (Was untouched by any of Alma's attacks despite her dragon form the moment he accepted her challenge officially. Able to keep up with Qrow), Possibly Sub-Relativistic (Stated himself that he would rather fight seriously against Qrow's true peak. Though admitted that he was a bit slower than Qrow) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Qrow's high end speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class M | At least Class T Striking Strength: At least City level | At least Country level Durability: At least City level (Greatly superior to a Teacher who is on this level), up to Small Island level to Large Island level (His early fight with Alma has him commenting that he could've lost to her in one hit. But he was also unfazed by her strongest attack by the end of their battle) | At least Country level (None of Berserk Youmu's regular attacks harmed him), likely Large Country level or higher (Should be comparable to Qrow) Stamina: Incredibly high. Consistently forgets to eat and sleep all the time. No one has ever seen him end up tired even after his match with Qrow. Range: Melee range. Extended to dozens with his main weapon. Standard Equipment: *'Combat Umbrella' - A custom-made Umbrella for fighting many types of opponent. It's crafted by himself and is quite an efficient weapon, being more effective than any blade he wielded, or so Maruov says. Not only that it's also effective for shooting out projectiles such as sharp needle bursts and explosives. The needles could contain poison that could really hinder a person's capability to move, with it being able to bypass most force fields with how fine it is and the projectile speed. It's also great for gliding down. Intelligence: Very high. Could keep up with Ozpin's wits who's known to be around for millennia. Has led to the development of many young Hunters and Huntresses with his incredibly different teaching method and style. Quite knowledgeable in the mythology of youkai. Vast experience regarding the past and almost seemed to know what could happen. Great at predicting various events of the future. Has frequently tricked and faked his knock out and death numerous times to certain enemies. Possess great memory for keeping a lot of knowledge. Also knows and have various ways of dealing with many types of powers, even the Silver Eyes. Weaknesses: If one is very aware of their surroundings or has precognition, Presence Concealment is not as effective. Mental persuasion is usually less effective against strong-willed targets. | His sealing may not always work on those who can resist it. Feats: *Deflected Alma's attacks with his umbrella with ease. Can do the same with barriers and just his hands *Electrocuted himself to wake himself due to how bored he is in his own speech *Was hit full on by a combo tornado attack from four Hunter level Students, and was unharmed *Was mostly unaffected by Qrow's Semblance *Resisted Berserk Youmu's nightmare inducing presence. This would be enough to drive anyone insane, even regular Hunters who can resist conventional types of these abilities. Deflected a mind reader's attempt to find his history *Able to shroud his actions against a precognition user as seen in his fight with Qrow *Maruov was able to recover his soul and use it to block some of Berserk Youmu's attacks *Has used the power of surprise to break through Ozpin's spatial traps before. Used it to break an attempt of Youmu to close in on him *Was able to survive being in the presence of Berserk Youmu Key: Human Form | Youkai Form Note: Notable Traits and Abilities Racial Traits - Karakasa Obake *To simplify, Maruov Poppins is a Karakasa Obake. Typically such youkais are weaklings and are known to be comical looking giant umbrellas with eyes. They specialize in surprising people and are known to be mischievous creatures. Overall they're mostly harmless and are not threatening to most. Of course, they possess unnatural strength as a youkai and are thus dangerous if angry, but usually, they are never angry. Such creatures are generally satisfied at feeding off of one's surprise and will thus leave others alone if one were to even feign surprise at being ambushed by such beings. Some can even scare them back and feed them their own surprise, which is just as effective for driving them away. They can also be quite helpful in times of great peril if one is lost in a heavy rain or stormy day. Sometimes they're even considered mischievous good luck charms. **However, Maruov is notable for being one of the many youkais who evolve into more than just their weaker versions. Rather than stay as a low-level creature, Maruov chose to become stronger and adapt to his surroundings. Choosing to starve himself, he kept on harnessing more and more of the surprise he could gain from others. This buildup often leads to a temporary boost in strength but since Maruov chose to push himself at the brink of death, he's able to become stronger and stronger. Slowly he evolved into a comical creature into something more fitting of the realm of the dark. It is true that Maruov is simply put, an umbrella youkai that likes to surprise others, but he has become one of the strongest, if not the strongest, of his kind. Enough to matter in the many factions of youkai. Notable Abilities |-|Key 1= Key 1 *'Youkai Physicality' - Through sheer training and development, this Karakasa has become powerful strength-wise. As explained above Maruov is the rare circumstance of being one of the few who pushed their limit and became a powerful youkai. Of course, the number of such youkais would be more if they just happened to work more so in this case Maruov is just not lazy enough to live on. **'Strength and Vitality' - Conventional youkais that are labeled Tiger-class can already make bodies explode with punches and turn skulls into paste with a simple grip. In Maruov's case, he is a powerful youkai. Even when pretending to be a human he's powerful enough to easily wipe out a high-level High School Hunter Student's aura entirely. His vitality also makes him hard to harm since even some conventional weapons break after hitting him the moment his aura is lowered. **'Dexterity' - Conventional youkais are already speedy. Not just because of decades if not centuries of evading Grimm, but also Hunters and heroes. Maruov, in this case, is actually fast despite his casualness and tendency to get hit. Quickly reaching to top speed in a matter of seconds and closing the gap between him and prey. Guns are of little threat to mid level youkais and Maruov is certainly above that. **'Regeneration and Stamina' - Youkais could heal fatal wounds with ease and keep on fighting for days end. Those youkais who have not been annexed by humanity must adapt by lessening the amount of food intake they have. Maruov himself pushed his body to the limit relying only on surprises and not on human meat. Maruov's nature as a karakasa also allowed him to reach new heights, namely by being able to easily reattach body parts. Even his own head after decapitating it. His stamina is also superb. **'Senses' *'Flight' - All youkais possess a degree of affinity for flying. Some could excel in flying while others can simply hover. In Maruov's case, he could practically glide like a certain sort of character. Utilizing his umbrella makes him even more capable of moving about in the air, making him incredibly hard to hit due to his evasive nature. *'Youkai Soul' - A soul of a youkai is not so easily captured or destroyed. For anyone who can manipulate the soul or use aura, they would have trouble permanently destroying the soul of a youkai. Of course, that's not necessary to kill said being if they just kill them naturally. However, it does not deny the fact that Maruov's soul is incredibly tenacious. *'Mind of Stability and Fear' - The mind of a youkai is not so easily swayed. Mental interference could either work or not depending on the magnitude. With willpower alone and the experience of their mind, they could easily break through mind manipulation effects and even see through illusions. Fear induction is also something that does not work on youkais, unless they are lesser creatures, considering they thrive on it. Maruov in this case is very resistant to many of the above. Aura Manipulation - A normal person could at least figure out how to activate their own aura. Anyone could use aura once they find the way to activate it with only being most Grimm being unable to use any of these abilities. *'Barrier' - A barrier can be raised in different ways. To form a physical shape with aura to defend against something or simply shrouding oneself with a translucent armor. Maruov has a tendency to leave this on and off most of the time, which can surprise people when their attacks work or not. But with that in mind, his proficiency with barrier is not excellent but with his high aura amount it's hard to breach through. *'Healing' - It's unknown how but Maruov seems to be able to apply the effect of his surprise, understanding of aura, a bit of soul manipulation, and his understanding of regeneration in order to heal someone efficiently. To the point, that healing someone who was just recently beheaded is not something out of the ordinary for him. In fact, many powerful youkais could do that. *'Precognition' - Hunters and/or those who practice the use of aura well enough could enhance their senses. It becomes a sort of instinct to detect what's about to happen by seeing the events through battle memory. Those with vast experience could easily predict what's about to happen even if by logical circumstances they should have no understanding. Someone who never dealt with an invisible enemy could find out that they're behind them if they have so much hostile intent. While some simply use aura in order to get a sense of what's going to happen next or simply observing the enemy. Maruov here excels at using the three levels to greatly predict an enemy. *'Precognition Shrouding' - As a way to counter rogue Hunters, others can shroud themselves from other Precognition users in the same manner. Typically anyone who can use this ability can use precognition themselves but there are rare cases. Maruov's nature as a karakasa allows him to easily hide himself and makes him effective for surprises against precognition users. *'Cancellation' Karake Biology *'Presence Concealment' *'Shapeshifting' *'Probability Manipulation' *'SURPRISE' - The more surprises happen, the stronger Maruov becomes. This is one of his key aspects. Because of his refusal to reveal his ability, he comes off as unsuspecting and possessing a strange vague ability that people are unsure how to make of. These boosts increase his recovery, regeneration, strength, speed, vitality, and stamina. Certain aspects of his skills are also overall increased. This leads to the effect of making it seem as if he's getting stronger and stronger continuously, often surprising enemies which could lead to a continuous streak of getting stronger. Not only that, he could also even use his own shock to bolster his own strength. Though doing so often leads to fewer boosts in comparison, it might be enough to turn the tides of a losing battle. So all in all, it is quite close to a reactive evolution ability. **Notably, even if one stops being surprised, it would not take away the boost he receives. It is after all difficult to hold back one's shock to such an ability. Not to mention Maruov already ensures no one knows who he is and often deflects any question about his past. **Explains his Key 1 Reactive Evolution and Statistics Amplification *'Resistance to Water/Ice/Wind/Electricity based attacks' Learnt Skills *'Charisma and Persuasion' *'Martial Arts' *'Swordsmanship' *'Sealing' *'Resistance to Spatial Effects' *'Resistance to Probability Manipulation' Equipment *'Combat Umbrella' *'Dust Usage' - Maruov is one of the few who uses Dust for his attacks. **'Fire Dust' **'Poison Dust' **'Explosive Dust' **'Electric Dust' **'Confetti Dust' **'Soul Dust' |-|Key 2= Key 2 All of the above are naturally boosted to be more effective. The exact measuremnts of how much would be left vague for no reason whatsoever. In truth though, you can just scale it from the power level spike. Youkai Abilities *'Fear Inducement' *'Darkness Manipulation' *'Soul Harvesting and Manipulation' Karakasa Abilities *'Heart Attack' - Scare someone so badly that they have a heart attack. Even those who aren't easily scared would have their heart pumping fast. *'Curse' *'Disease' *'Luck and Probability Manipulation' *'Silence effect' *'Emotion Manipulation' - Negatively bring down the moon of a target. Aura based-abilities *'Resistance to Death' - When one is highly proficient at using aura, one can counteract the effects of death induction. This is due to them using the spiritual aspecs that makes up the body's soul in order to further enhance aura. By this method one can resist death, and it has been theorized that this is done by countering a sort of dark force with light. Others also theorize that this is possibly done by releasing spiritual particles to lead away the death effect. Excerpts Chronological Order *His encounter with Ruby Rose Other Notable Victories: Darth Vader (Star Wars: The Path to Power) Darth Vader's Profile (Note: High 7-A versions were used for both of them. Date of Verdict 2-3-2018) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *If it's not obvious enough, he's based on Mary Poppins *The character images being used and the character he's being based on is notably much more sadistic and evil compared to the version of him now. Which is saying something. *I was aiming to create a simple character back in his conception but I was convinced to make him stronger and even make him a rival to Qrow. *Him becoming a Karakasa Obake and gaining the ability to surprise others came after I deduced he should be a youkai. It just happened that I chose to give him an umbrella. ** To add on, I was hoping to turn him into a character that started off being so weak. Now here he is, becoming one of my personal favorites and a powerful character. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Disease Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Lawful Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Sword Users Category:GDF verse characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Lawful Good Category:Emotion Users